1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a terminal device and a communication method.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is said that a fraudulent use of a terminal device such as a cellular phone, i.e., an illegal action of evading the duty of payment on the pretence that a user""s own terminal device is some other""s one in a communication network has recently increased. Though, naturally, the fraudulent use should be socially controlled by inflicting some legal punishment, it is recognized at the same time that a technical difficulty of fraudulent use, in other words, a higher technical barrier (security) against the fraudulent use is one of especially important countermeasures for preventing the crime.
FIG. 64 is an illustration cited from an article of xe2x80x9cNIKKEI ELECTRONICSxe2x80x9d, on Feb. 8, 1999 (No. 736), pp. 155-162 (document 1), showing an example of the current countermeasures for fraud prevention on the cellular phone. As described in the document 1, the method of FIG. 64 is one with the highest level of security among the current countermeasures for fraud prevention, utilizing a procedure of xe2x80x9cauthenticationxe2x80x9d.
In this method, an electronic serial number (ESN) of a cellular phone, shared secret data (SSD) which are shared by the cellular phone and an authentication center of a communication common carrier and a mobile identification number (MIN) are given to each cellular phone. These identification numbers are encoded into cipher referred to as AUTHREQ on the basis of the CAVE (Cellular Authentication and Voice Encryption) algorithm. In the encryption, a random number referred to as RAND outputted from a mobile exchange center of the communication common carrier is used.
The communication common carrier decodes the cipher AUTHREQ transmitted from the cellular phone on the basis of the CAVE algorithm. The identification number obtained by decoding is compared with an identification number including the shared secret data (SSD) known only by the authentication center and a judgment on whether the communication should be permitted or not is made in accordance with the comparison result. Thus, a check on whether the user of the cellular phone is authorized or not, i.e., an authentication is performed on the basis of the shared secret data (SSD) shared only between the cellular phone and the communication common carrier.
It is said, however, that the illegal action through the fraudulent use eluding this authentication system of FIG. 64, which is considered as the current countermeasure for fraud prevention with the highest level of security, is prevailing. Further, it is said that one of the technical causes is that the identification number given to the cellular phone is written in a flash memory (flash ROM) which is rewritable, as described in the document 1.
FIG. 65 is a block diagram briefly showing an internal constitution of a cellular phone. A cellular phone 903 in the background art comprises a flash memory 908 as well as a communication circuit 907. The communication circuit 907 operates in accordance with a program written in the flash memory 908. The identification number ID is also stored in the flash memory 908, and the communication circuit 907 performs encoding of the identification number ID read out from the flash memory 908 and transmits a cipher AUTHREQ obtained by encoding to the communication common carrier.
The reason why the rewritable flash memory 908 is used as a storage medium is that it is necessary to respond to a program change made by the communication common carrier, e.g., a change into a program for a new communication system. Further, the use of a non-rewritable mask ROM not only disables the program change but also needs to use different mask patterns corresponding to the identification numbers which are different from one device to another in the manufacturing process of the mask ROM to record the identification numbers, causing deterioration of manufacturing efficiency and an increase in manufacturing cost.
The application (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette 2001-007290: document 2) by the present applicant discloses a technique to solve the above cause, in which a semiconductor element having a polycrystalline substance is formed in a semiconductor substrate and variation in electric properties caused by variation in crystal structures of the polycrystalline substances is used for generation of an identification number.
On the other hand, as well as the above type of fraudulent use by rewriting of an identification number, known is another type of fraudulent use of terminal device by replacing a semiconductor substrate (semiconductor chip) mounted in a terminal device. Specifically, the fraudulent use through replacement of a semiconductor substrate in which an identification number is recorded with a semiconductor substrate in which another identification number is recorded so as to evade the duty of payment on the pretense that a user""s own terminal device is some other""s one has appeared. Further known is a crime to make an illegal gain through the fraudulent use through replacement of the semiconductor substrate in a general appliance of semiconductor device including a game machine for gamble (xe2x80x9cpachinko machinexe2x80x9d in Japan as a good example) and the like.
Furthermore known is still another type of fraudulent use of a terminal device which is capable of performing radio communication through a communication common carrier (i.e., a cellular phone) to evade the duty of payment on the pretense that the terminal device has been lost while being used.
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor device. According to a first aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device comprises: N (1xe2x89xa6N) code generation unit formed in N semiconductor substrate in one to one correspondence, each of the N code generation unit being configured to generate an identification code inherent in a corresponding semiconductor substrate; and N memory formed in one-to-one correspondence to the N identification code, each of the N memory storing a code which coincides with a corresponding identification code as a memory code, and each of the N memory being formed in other semiconductor substrate than a corresponding semiconductor substrate.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the first aspect, each of the N memory comprises an OTPROM storing the memory code.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the first or second aspect, each of the N code generation unit comprises a semiconductor element; and a coding circuit configured to convert an electric property of the semiconductor element into a digital signal so that a value of the digital signal varies with variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element to generate the identification code and outputting the identification code.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the third aspect, the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance, and the variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element is caused by variation in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the first or second aspect, each of the N code generation unit comprises an OTPROM storing the identification code.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device of any one of the first to fifth aspects further comprises: N comparator circuit formed in one-to-one correspondence to the N identification code, each of the N comparator circuit being configured to compare a corresponding identification code and a corresponding memory code to thereby judge whether these codes coincide with each other or not and outputting an enable signal representing the judgment result.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the sixth aspect, each of the N comparator circuit is formed in the semiconductor substrate corresponding to a corresponding identification code to be compared.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device of the seventh aspect further comprises: N key generation unit, N encryption circuit and N decoder circuit formed in one-to-one correspondence to the N identification code, each of the N key generation unit, each of the N encryption circuit and each of the N decoder circuit being formed in the semiconductor substrate corresponding to a corresponding identification code, and in the semiconductor device of the eighth aspect, each of the N key generation unit generates a key for encryption inherent in a corresponding semiconductor substrate, each of the N encryption circuit encrypts the identification code generated by the code generation unit formed in a corresponding semiconductor substrate on the basis of a corresponding key and transmits the identification code of encrypted form to the corresponding memory, each of the N memory stores the identification code of encrypted form outputted from a corresponding encryption circuit as the memory code of encrypted form, each of the N decoder circuit decodes the memory code of encrypted form stored in a corresponding memory on the basis of a corresponding key, and each of the N comparator circuit compares the identification code generated by a corresponding code generation unit with the memory code decoded by a corresponding decoder circuit.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the eighth aspect, each of the N key generation unit comprises another semiconductor element; another coding circuit for converting an electric property of the another semiconductor element into another digital signal so that a value of the another digital signal varies with variation in the electric property of the another semiconductor element to generate the key and outputting the key.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the ninth aspect, the another semiconductor element has another polycrystalline substance, and the variation in the electric property of the another semiconductor element is caused by variation in crystal structure of the another polycrystalline substance.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the eighth aspect, each of the N key generation unit comprises an OTPROM storing the key.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device of any one of the seventh to eleventh aspects further comprises N switching circuit formed in one-to-one correspondence to the N identification code, each of the N switching circuit being formed in the semiconductor substrate corresponding to a corresponding identification code, each of the N switching circuit being configured to exclusively perform a transmission of a corresponding identification code generated by a corresponding code generation unit to a corresponding memory and an input of the memory code stored in the corresponding memory to a corresponding comparator circuit.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device of any one of the sixth to twelfth aspects further comprises a predetermined circuit including a circuit portion which selectively comes into an active state or an inactive state, depending on the N enable signal respectively corresponding to the N identification code.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the thirteenth aspect, the predetermined circuit is formed in one of the N semiconductor substrate together with a corresponding comparator circuit.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of any one of the first to fourteenth aspects, the number N is one.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of any one of the first to fourteenth aspects, the number N is two, and each of the N code generation unit and a corresponding memory are formed respectively in one and the other of the N semiconductor substrates.
The present invention is also directed to a terminal device. According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the terminal device comprises: a key generation unit comprising a semiconductor element and a coding circuit configured to convert an electric property of the semiconductor element into a digital signal so that a value of the digital signal varies with variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element to generate a key for encryption and outputting the key; an encryption circuit configured to encrypt transmitting data on the basis of the key; and a decoder circuit for decoding receiving data on the basis of the key.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the seventeenth aspect, the encryption circuit and the decoder circuit are incorporated in a main body portion, and the key generation unit is incorporated in an auxiliary portion detachable from the main body portion.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of the eighteenth aspect, the auxiliary portion is an IC card.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the semiconductor device of any one of the seventeenth to nineteenth aspects, the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance, and the variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element is caused by variation in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, the terminal device comprises: the semiconductor device as defined in the thirteenth or fourteenth aspect, and in the terminal device of the twenty-first aspect, the predetermined circuit is a communication circuit for transmitting and receiving a signal to and from the outside, and at least one of transmission and reception is stopped when the N enable signal indicates noncoincidence between at least one of the N identification code and a corresponding memory code.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the terminal device comprises: the semiconductor device as defined in any one of the sixth to twelfth aspects; and a communication circuit configured to transmit and receive a signal to and from the outside, and in the terminal device of the twenty-second aspect, the communication circuit transmits the N enable signal as part of the signal to the outside.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention the terminal device comprises: the semiconductor device as defined in any one of the first to fifth aspects; and a communication circuit configured to transmit and receive a signal to and from the outside, and in the terminal device of twenty-third aspect, the communication circuit transmits the N identification code and the N memory code as part of the signal to the outside.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the twenty-third aspect, the number N is one, the N code generation unit and the communication circuit are incorporated in a main body portion, and the N memory is incorporated in an auxiliary portion detachable from the main body portion.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the twenty-fourth aspect, the main body portion further incorporates a first key generation unit configured to generate a first key for encryption; and a first encryption circuit configured to encrypt the identification code generated by the N code generation unit on the basis of the first key, and the auxiliary portion further incorporates a second key generation unit configured to generate a second key for encryption; and a second encryption circuit configured to encrypt the memory code stored in the N memory on the basis of the second key, the first encryption circuit also encrypts the memory code encrypted by the second encryption circuit on the basis of the first key, and the communication circuit transmits the identification code and the memory code both in a form encrypted by the first encryption circuit to the outside.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the twenty-fifth aspect, the first key generation unit and the first encryption circuit are formed in the N semiconductor substrate in which the N code generation unit is formed.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth aspect, the second key generation unit and the second encryption circuit are formed in the semiconductor substrate in which the N memory is formed.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of any one of the twenty-fourth to twenty-seventh aspects, the main body portion further incorporates a rechargeable battery, and the auxiliary portion is a battery charger which charges the battery when being attached to the main body portion.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of any one of the twenty-fourth to twenty-seventh aspects, the auxiliary portion is an IC card, and the main body portion and the auxiliary portion each further incorporate a communication interface used for transmitting a code from the auxiliary portion to the main body portion by wireless.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of any one of the twenty-second to twenty-ninth aspects, the communication circuit is formed in one of the N semiconductor substrate together with one of the N code generation unit.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, the terminal device comprises: a communication circuit configured to perform radio communication through a communication common carrier equipment; and a radio communication network circuit configured to perform radio communication by forming a radio communication network not through the communication common carrier equipment.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, the terminal device of the thirty-first aspect further comprises: a selector circuit configured to selectively perform connection and disconnection of a path through which communication signals are transmitted and received between the communication circuit and the radio communication network circuit, to selectively establish communication between a user of the terminal device and one other person through the radio communication network and a relay of communication between a plurality of persons other than the user of the terminal device through the radio communication network.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, the terminal device of the thirty-second aspect further comprises: a key generation unit configured to generate a key for encryption; an encryption circuit configured to encrypt a transmitting signal to be transmitted from the communication circuit to the radio communication network circuit, among the communication signals, on the basis of the key; and a decoder circuit configured to decode a receiving signal to be transmitted from radio communication network circuit to the communication circuit, among the communication signals, on the basis of the key, and in the terminal device of thirty-third aspect, the key generation unit comprises a code generation unit configured to generate a code for identifying the terminal device; and a key calculation unit configured to calculate a shared key sharable among the user and his communication partner, on the basis of the code generated by the code generation unit and another code transmitted from the communication partner through the radio communication network circuit.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the thirty-third aspect, the code generation unit comprises a semiconductor element; and a coding circuit for converting an electric property of the semiconductor element into a digital signal so that a value of the digital signal varies with variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element to generate the code and outputting the code.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the thirty-fourth aspect, the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance, and the variation in the electric property of the semiconductor element is caused by variation in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the terminal device of the thirty-third aspect, the code generation unit comprises an OTPROM storing the code.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, the terminal device of any one of the thirty-second to thirty-sixth aspects further comprises: a first mixer and a second mixer inserted in a path for a receiving signal to be transmitted from the radio communication network circuit to the communication circuit, among the communication signals, and in the terminal device of thirty-seventh aspect, the first mixer demodulates the receiving signal received by the communication circuit, and the second mixer modulates the demodulated receiving signal with a carrier wave having a frequency within a frequency band of the communication circuit.
The present invention is further directed to a communication method. According to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, the communication method which enables a communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device as defined in the twenty-second aspect to perform mutual communication, comprises the steps of: (a) transmitting the N enable signal from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; and (b) as an authentication step, performing an authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that each of the N enable signal received by the communication common carrier equipment indicates coincidence between a corresponding identification code and a corresponding memory code is satisfied and not performing the authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied.
According to a thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, the communication method which enables a communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device as defined in the twenty-third aspect to perform mutual communication, comprises the steps of: (a) transmitting the N identification code and the N memory code from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (b) comparing each of the N identification code and a corresponding memory code which are received to judge whether each of the N identification code and a corresponding memory code coincides with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c) as an authentication step, performing an authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that a judgment result indicates coincidence between each of the N identification code and a corresponding memory code in the step (b) is satisfied and not performing the authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied.
According to a fortieth aspect of the present invention, the communication method of the thirty-ninth aspect further comprises the step of: (e) recording the N identification code and the N memory code which are received by the communication common carrier equipment.
According to a forty-first aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the thirty-ninth aspect, the communication common carrier equipment, in the step (c), records the N identification code and the N memory code which are received when the authentication is not performed.
According to a forty-second aspect of the present invention, the communication method comprises the steps of: (a) obtaining the N identification code of the terminal device as defined in the twenty-fourth aspect to store the N identification code as a first registered code by the communication common carrier equipment; (b) obtaining the N memory code of the terminal device to store the N memory code as a second registered code by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c) as a communication step, performing mutual communication between the communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device after the steps (a) and (b), and in the communication method of the forty-second aspect, the step (c) comprises (c-1) a first communication step which is performed when the auxiliary portion is not attached to the main body portion, and (c-2) a second communication step which is performed when the auxiliary portion is attached to the main body portion, the first communication step (c-1) comprises the steps of: (c-1-1) transmitting the N identification code from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-1-2) comparing the N identification code which is received with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c-1-3) as an authentication step, performing an authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that the judgment result indicates coincidence between the N identification code and the first registered code in the step (c-1-2) is satisfied and not performing the authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied, and the second communication step (c-2) comprises the steps of: (c-2-1) transmitting the N identification code and the N memory code from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-2-2) comparing the N identification code which is received with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not and comparing the N memory code which is received with the second registered code to judge whether the N memory code and the second registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c-2-3) as a high-level authentication step, performing a high-level authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that both two judgment results indicate coincidences in the step (c-2-2) is satisfied and not performing the high-level authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied.
According to a forty-third aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the forty-second aspect, the communication common carrier equipment, in the step (b), obtains the N memory code of the terminal device by performing communication between the communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device with the auxiliary portion attached to the main body portion.
According to a forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the forty-second or forty-third aspect, the step (c) further comprises the step of: (c-3) a changing step of changing the second registered code when the auxiliary portion is attached to the main body portion, the changing step (c-3) comprises the steps of (c-3-1) transmitting a request signal representing decision of change of the second registered code, the N identification code and the N memory code from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-3-2) comparing the N identification code which is received with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not and comparing the N memory code which is received with the second registered code to judge whether the N memory code and the second registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; (c-3-3) permitting the change by the communication common carrier equipment only when both two judgment results indicate coincidences in the step (c-3-2); (c-3-4) changing the auxiliary portion of the terminal device and attaching a changed auxiliary portion to the main body portion after the step of (c-3-3); (c-3-5) transmitting the N identification code and the N memory code changed on the basis of the changed auxiliary portion from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment after the step of (c-3-4); and (c-3-6) updating the second registered code by the communication common carrier equipment with the changed N memory code which is received only when the change is permitted in the step of (c-3-3).
According to a forty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the communication method comprises the steps of: (a) obtaining the N identification code and the first key from the terminal device as defined in claim 25 to store the N identification code and the first key as a first registered code and a registered key, respectively, by the communication common carrier equipment; (b) obtaining the N memory code which is encrypted with the second key of the terminal device to store the N memory code as a second registered code by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c) as a communication step, performing mutual communication between the communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device after the steps (a) and (b), and in the communication method of forty-fifth aspect, the communication step (c) comprises (c-1) a first communication step which is performed when the auxiliary portion is not attached to the main body portion, and (c-2) a second communication step which is performed when the auxiliary portion is attached to the main body portion, the first communication step (c-1) comprises the steps of: (c-1-1) transmitting the N identification code in a form encrypted by the first encryption circuit from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-1-2) decoding the N identification code which is received on the basis of the registered key and comparing the N identification code with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c-1-3) as an authentication step, performing an authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that the judgment result indicates coincidence between the N identification code and the first registered code in the step (c-1-2) is satisfied and not performing the authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied, and the second communication step (c-2) comprises the steps of: (c-2-1) transmitting the N identification code and the N memory code both in a form encrypted by the first encryption circuit from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-2-2) decoding the N identification code and the N memory code which are received on the basis of the registered key and comparing the N identification code with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not and comparing the N memory code with the second registered code to judge whether the N memory code and the second registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; and (c-2-3) as a high-level authentication step, performing a high-level authentication that a user of the terminal device is an authorized user by the communication common carrier equipment when a condition that both two judgment results indicate coincidences in the step (c-2-2) is satisfied and not performing the high-level authentication by the communication common carrier equipment when the condition is not satisfied.
According to a forty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the forty-fifth aspect, the communication common carrier equipment, in the step (b), obtains the N memory code encrypted with the second key of the terminal device by performing communication between the communication common carrier equipment and the terminal device with the auxiliary portion attached to the main body portion.
According to a forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the forty-fifth or forty-sixth aspect, the step (c) further comprises: (c-3) a changing step of changing the second registered code when the auxiliary portion is attached to the main body portion, the changing step (c-3) comprises the steps of: (c-3-1) transmitting a request signal representing decision of change of the second registered code, and the N identification code and the N memory code both in a form encrypted by the first encryption circuit from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment; (c-3-2) decoding the N identification code and the N memory code which are received on the basis of the registered key and comparing the N identification code with the first registered code to judge whether the N identification code and the first registered code coincide with each other or not and comparing the N memory code with the second registered code to judge whether the N memory code and the second registered code coincide with each other or not by the communication common carrier equipment; (c-3-3) permitting the change by the communication common carrier equipment only when a condition that both two judgment results indicate coincidences in the step (c-3-2) is satisfied; (c-3-4) changing the auxiliary portion of the terminal device and attaching a changed auxiliary portion to the main body portion after the step of (c-3-3); (c-3-5) transmitting the N identification code and the N memory code changed on the basis of the changed auxiliary portion both in a form encrypted by the first encryption circuit from the terminal device to the communication common carrier equipment after the step of (c-3-4); and (c-3-6) updating the second registered code by the communication common carrier equipment with a code obtained by decoding the changed N memory code which is received on the basis of the registered key only when the change is permitted in the step of (c-3-3).
According to a forty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the forty-second to forty-seventh aspects, the communication common carrier equipment, in the high-level authentication step, records each code which is compared with each registered code in the step of (c-2-2), when the high-level authentication is not performed.
According to a forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the forty-second to forty-eighth aspects, the communication common carrier equipment, in the high-level authentication step, records a communication charge for the communication therebefore as confirmed, when the high-level authentication is performed.
According to a fiftieth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the forty-second to forty-ninth aspects, the communication common carrier equipment, in the high-level authentication step, records that the high-level authentication has been performed when the high-level authentication is performed, and the communication common carrier equipment, in the authentication step, performs the authentication on a further condition that there is a record that the high-level authentication has been performed.
According to a fifty-first aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the forty-second to fiftieth aspects, the communication common carrier equipment, in the high-level authentication step, records a business transaction through the communication therebefore as concluded when the high-level authentication is performed and records the business transaction through the communication therebefore as not concluded when the high-level authentication is not performed.
According to a fifty-second aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the thirty-eighth to fifty-first aspects, the communication common carrier equipment, in the authentication step, continues the communication when the authentication is performed and stops the communication when the authentication is not performed.
According to a fifty-third aspect of the present invention, the communication method enables communication between terminal devices each of which is capable of performing radio communication through a communication common carrier equipment and forming a radio communication network not through the communication common carrier equipment in a space where people in crowds carrying the terminal devices assemble or pass by, by forming the radio communication network among the terminal devices carried by at least some of the people, even when a region where the radio communication can not be performed through the communication common carrier equipment exists in the space.
According to a fifty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the fifty-third aspect, some of the plurality of terminal devices which form the radio communication network perform the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment, to enable the others of the terminal devices which form the radio communication network to establish communication through the radio communication network and further through the communication common carrier equipment.
According to a fifty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of the fifty-third or fifty-fourth aspect, a pair of terminal devices performing mutual communication through the radio communication network, which constitute part of the terminal devices which form the radio communication network, calculate a shared key by exchanging codes for identifying themselves and transmit a communication signal in a form encrypted on the basis of the shared key to each other.
According to a fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the fifty-third to fifty-fifth aspects, the communication through the radio communication network is permitted only for emergency communication.
According to a fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the communication method of any one of the fifty-third to fifty-sixth aspects, another terminal device capable of forming the radio communication network is installed in the region where the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment is not performed, to thereby enable formation of the radio communication network even when the population density of persons carrying the terminal devices is low.
In the semiconductor device of the first aspect of the present invention, since the code for identifying the semiconductor substrate is stored in one other semiconductor substrate, a fraudulent use of an appliance incorporating the present device through replacement of the semiconductor substrate can be prevented by checking these codes.
In the semiconductor device of the second aspect of the present invention, since the code is stored in the OTPROM of the memory, there is a high barrier (security) against a fraudulent change of the code stored in the memory.
In the semiconductor device of the third aspect of the present invention, since the identification code is generated by using the variation in the electric properties of the semiconductor elements, it is possible to use the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process among a lot of mass-produced present devices. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the present device can be simplified. Further, since the electric property of the semiconductor element on which the identification code is based can not be changed from the outside, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the identification code.
In the semiconductor device of the fourth aspect of the present invention, since the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance and the identification code is generated by using the variation (i.e. dispersion) in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance, there is large variation in the electric property of the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process. Therefore, it is easy to prevent coincidence of the identification codes among a lot of mass-produced present devices.
In the semiconductor device of the fifth aspect of the present invention, since the identification code is stored in the OTPROM of the code generation unit, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the identification code generated by the code generation unit.
In the semiconductor device of the sixth aspect of the present invention, since the comparator circuit makes judgment on coincidence of the codes, it is possible to use the enable signal for authentication.
In the semiconductor device of the seventh aspect of the present invention, the comparator circuit is formed in the semiconductor substrate in which the code generation unit is formed, it is impossible to fraudulently change the identification code inputted from the code generation unit to the comparator circuit in the same semiconductor substrate from the outside. Therefore, there is a higher barrier against the fraud use.
In the semiconductor device of the eighth aspect of the present invention, since the codes are transmitted in the encrypted form between the different semiconductor substrates, it is impossible to read the codes from the outside. Therefore, there is a still higher barrier against the fraud use.
In the semiconductor device of the ninth aspect of the present invention, since the key is generated by using the variation in the electric properties of the semiconductor elements, it is possible to use the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process among a lot of mass-produced present devices. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the present device can be simplified. Further, since the electric property of the semiconductor element on which the key is based can not be changed from the outside, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the key.
In the semiconductor device of the tenth aspect of the present invention, since the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance and the key is generated by using the variation (i.e. dispersion) in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance, there is large variation in the electric property of the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process. Therefore, it is easy to prevent coincidence of the keys among a lot of mass-produced present devices.
In the semiconductor device of the eleventh aspect of the present invention, since the key is stored in the OTPROM of the key generation unit, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the key generated by the key generation unit.
Since the semiconductor device of the twelfth aspect of the present invention comprises the switching circuit, it is possible to prevent a fraudulent use through inputting the identification code outputted from the semiconductor substrate, which fakes the memory code, to the same semiconductor substrate.
Since the semiconductor device of the thirteenth aspect of the present invention comprises the predetermined circuit including the circuit portion which selectively comes into an active state or an inactive state, depending on the judgment of the comparator circuit, it is possible to enable or disable a predetermined operation of the appliance depending on the comparison result, by using the predetermined circuit as part of a circuit for achieving the function of the appliance.
In the semiconductor device of the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, since the predetermined circuit is formed in one of the semiconductor substrates in which the code generation unit and the comparator circuit are formed, the enable signal inputted from the comparator circuit to th predetermined circuit in the same semiconductor substrate can not be inputted from the outside. Therefore, there is a still higher barrier against the fraud use.
The semiconductor device of the fifteenth aspect of the present invention has the simplest structure in which the code generation unit is formed in one of the two semiconductor substrates and the memory is formed in the other and the code which coincides with the identification code inherent in the one of the semiconductor substrates is stored in the other semiconductor substrate. Therefore, it is easy to manufacture the device and it is possible to reduce the size of the device.
In the semiconductor device of the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the code generation unit and the memory are each formed in both the two semiconductor substrates and the two semiconductor substrates store the codes each of which coincides with the other""s identification code, it is possible to suppress the number of semiconductor substrates to the minimum and achieve a higher barrier against the fraudulent use.
In the terminal device of the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, since the data are transmitted and received in the encrypted form to and from the outside, there is a high barrier against leakage of information that the data represent. Moreover, since the key for encryption is generated by using the variation in the electric properties of the semiconductor elements, it is possible to use the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process among a lot of mass-produced present devices. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the present device can be simplified. Further, since the electric property of the semiconductor element on which the key is based can not be changed from the outside, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the key.
In the terminal device of the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, since the key generation unit is incorporated in the auxiliary portion detachable from the main body portion, a key can be used for a plurality of main body portions.
In the terminal device of the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, since the key generation unit is incorporated in the IC card, this is convenient to carry.
In the terminal device of the twentieth aspect of the present invention, since the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance and the key is generated by using the variation (i.e. dispersion) in crystal structures of the polycrystalline substances, there is large variation in the electric property of the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process. Therefore, it is easy to prevent coincidence of the keys among a lot of mass-produced present devices.
Since the terminal device of the twenty-first aspect of the present invention comprises the communication circuit which stops at least one of transmission and reception when the judgment of the comparator circuit indicates noncoincidence, it is possible to automatically suppress a fraudulent use of the appliance incorporating the present device for communication through replacement of the semiconductor substrate, by the action of the terminal device itself without a procedure of the communication common carrier equipment.
In the terminal device of the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, since the enable signal is transmitted, the communication common carrier equipment performs the authentication on the basis of the enable signal to prevent a fraudulent use of the appliance incorporating the present device for communication through replacement of the semiconductor substrate.
In the terminal device of the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code are transmitted, the communication common carrier equipment compares these codes and performs the authentication on the basis of the comparison result to prevent a fraudulent use of the appliance incorporating the present device for communication through replacement of the semiconductor substrate.
In the terminal device of the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, since the memory is incorporated in the auxiliary portion detachable from the main body portion, the communication common carrier equipment can perform the authentications of different levels in two cases where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are combined and where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are not combined. For example, through the high-level authentication performed when the main body portion and the auxiliary portion is combined, the communication common carrier equipment can record the communication charge for the communication therebefore as confirmed and it is possible to prevent an illegal action of evading the duty of payment on the pretence that the terminal device has been lost.
In the terminal device of the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code are transmitted in the encrypted form, there is a high barrier against leakage of the codes.
In the terminal device of the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, since the first key generation unit and the first encryption circuit are formed in a single semiconductor substrate together with the code generation unit, there is a higher barrier against leakage of the identification code and the first key.
In the terminal device of the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, since the second key generation unit and the second encryption circuit are formed in a single semiconductor substrate together with the memory, there is a higher barrier against leakage of the memory code and the second key.
In the terminal device of the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, since the auxiliary portion is the battery charger which charges the battery of the main body portion, the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are periodically combined without requesting an extra labor of the user.
In the terminal device of the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, since the auxiliary portion is the IC card, this is convenient to carry. Further, since the codes are transmitted between the main body portion and the auxiliary portion by wireless, it is possible to achieve combination of the main body portion and the auxiliary portion only by carrying the IC card and the main body portion.
In the terminal device of the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, since the communication circuit is formed in one of the semiconductor substrates in which the code generation unit is formed, the enable signal or the codes inputted to the communication circuit in the same semiconductor substrate can not inputted from the outside. Therefore, there is a higher barrier against the fraudulent use.
In the terminal device of the thirty-first aspect of the present invention, the communication can be established in the space where people in crowds carrying the terminal devices assemble or pass by, by forming the radio communication network among the terminal devices carried by at least some of the people, even when the region where the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment can not be performed, e.g., an underground shopping area, exists in the space.
Since the terminal device of the thirty-second aspect of the present invention comprises the selector circuit, not only the terminal device can relay the communication between other persons other than the user of the terminal device through the radio communication network, but also the user of the terminal device can perform communication through the radio communication network.
In the terminal device of the thirty-third aspect of the present invention, since the shared key can be set by exchanging the codes with the communication partner and the communication signal is transmitted in the form encrypted on the basis of the shared key, there is a high barrier against leakage of the content of communication with any communication partner.
In the terminal device of the thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, since the code on which the shared key is based is generated by using the variation in the electric properties of the semiconductor elements, it is possible to use the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process among a lot of mass-produced present devices. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the present device can be simplified. Further, since the electric property of the semiconductor element on which the code is based can not be changed from the outside, there is a high barrier against the fraudulent change of the code.
In the terminal device of the thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, since the semiconductor element has a polycrystalline substance and the code is generated by using the variation (i.e. dispersion) in crystal structure of the polycrystalline substance, there is large variation in the electric property of the semiconductor elements manufactured through the same process. Therefore, it is easy to prevent coincidence of the codes among a lot of mass-produced present devices.
In the terminal device of the thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, since the code is stored in the OTPROM of the code generation unit, there is a high barrier against a fraudulent change of the code generated by the code generation unit.
In the terminal device of the thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, since the signal received by the radio communication network circuit is transmitted to the communication circuit after being demodulated and then modulated, it is possible to enhance the utilization ratio of the frequency band of the communication circuit.
In the communication method of the thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, since the enable signal transmitted from the terminal device is used for the authentication, it is possible to prevent a fraudulent use of the appliance incorporating the present device for communication through replacement of the semiconductor substrate.
In the communication method of the thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code transmitted from the terminal device are used for the authentication, it is possible to prevent a fraudulent use of the appliance incorporating the present device for communication through replacement of the semiconductor substrate.
In the communication method of the fortieth aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code which are received are recorded, it is possible to effectively suppress a crime with the fraudulent use before being committed. Further, if the fraudulent use is made, the recorded code can be useful for specifying the unauthorized user.
In the communication method of the forty-first aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code which are received are recorded when the authentication is not performed in the authentication step, i.e., when the user is not authorized, the recorded codes can be useful for specifying the unauthorized user.
In the communication method of the forty-second aspect of the present invention, the authentications of different levels are performed in two cases where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are combined and where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are not combined. Since the high-level authentication in combination of the main body portion and the auxiliary portion is performed only when both the identification code and the memory code coincide with the registered codes, the high-level authentication proves that the terminal device is used validly with higher accuracy. Therefore, the communication common carrier equipment can selectively use the two authentications in accordance with the importance of procedure.
In the communication method of the forty-third aspect of the present invention, since the memory code to be registered is transmitted to the communication common carrier equipment by performing communication with the auxiliary portion attached to the main body portion, only the identification code has to be registered before the terminal device is supplied for the user.
In the communication method of the forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, since the second registered code can be changed, the user can change the auxiliary portion as necessary after acquiring the terminal device.
In the communication method of the forty-fifth aspect of the present invention, the authentications of different levels are performed in two cases where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are combined and where the main body portion and the auxiliary portion are not combined. Since the high-level authentication in combination of the main body portion and the auxiliary portion is performed only when both the identification code and the memory code coincide with the registered codes, the high-level authentication proves that the terminal device is used validly with higher accuracy. Therefore, the communication common carrier equipment can selectively use the two authentications in accordance with the importance procedure. Moreover, since the identification code and the memory code are transmitted in the encrypted form, there is a high barrier against leakage of the codes.
In the communication method of the forty-sixth aspect of the present invention, since the memory code to be registered is transmitted to the communication common carrier equipment by performing communication with the auxiliary portion attached to the main body portion, only the identification code has to be registered before the terminal device is supplied for the user.
In the communication method of the forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, since the second registered code can be changed, the user can change the auxiliary portion as necessary after acquiring the terminal device.
In the communication method of the forty-eighth aspect of the present invention, since the identification code and the memory code which are received are recorded when the high-level authentication is not performed in the high-level authentication step, i.e., when there is strong possibility that the user is not authorized, the recorded codes can be useful for specifying the unauthorized user.
In the communication method of the forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, since the communication charge for communication therebefore is recorded as confirmed when the high-level authentication is performed in the high-level authentication step, i.e., when there is strong possibility that the user is authorized, it is possible to prevent an illegal action of evading the duty of payment on the pretence that the terminal device has been lost.
In the communication method of the fiftieth aspect of the present invention, since the judgment result made in the past high-level authentication step is reflected on the normal authentication performed with the auxiliary portion not attached to the main body portion, it is possible to perform an important procedure such as business transaction under the normal authentication.
In the communication method of the fifty-first aspect of the present invention, since whether the business transaction through the communication therebefore is concluded or not is recorded in accordance with whether the high-level authentication is performed or not in the high-level authentication step, it is possible to resolve or reduce the loss through the illegal business transaction based on the fraudulent use of the terminal device.
In the communication method of the fifty-second aspect of the present invention, since the communication is continued or stopped in accordance with the authentication is performed or not in the authentication step, it is possible to prevent the communication based on the fraudulent use of the terminal device.
In the communication method of the fifty-third aspect of the present invention, the communication can be established in the space where people in crowds carrying the terminal devices having the predetermined function assemble or pass by, by forming the radio communication network among the terminal devices carried by at least some of the people, even when the region where the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment can not be performed, e.g., an underground shopping area, exists in the space.
In the communication method of the fifty-fourth aspect of the present invention, since some of the terminal devices which form the radio communication network perform the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment to enable the others of the terminal devices to perform communication through the radio communication network and further through the communication common carrier equipment, it becomes possible to establish the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment from the region where the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment can not be performed, e.g., an underground shopping area.
In the communication method of the fifty-fifth aspect of the present invention, since the shared key is set by exchanging the codes with the communication partner and the communication signal is transmitted in the form encrypted on the basis of the shared key, there is a high barrier against leakage of the content of communication with any communication partner.
In the communication method of the fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention, since the communication through the radio communication network is permitted only for emergency communication, such as a request for aid at the time when an emergency which endangers life and property occurs, this does not need the procedure of encryption for preventing leakage of the content of communication.
In the communication method of the fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention, since the terminal device capable of forming the radio communication network is installed in the region where the radio communication through the communication common carrier equipment can not be performed, e.g., an underground shopping area, the communication through the radio communication network can be established even when the population density of persons carrying the terminal devices having the predetermined function is low in the region.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device, a terminal device and a communication method to enhance the technical barrier (security) against various types of fraudulent use. A further object of the present invention is to provide a terminal device and a communication method which achieve higher convenience in radio communication by utilizing this technique.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.